heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Organization
The is one of the four main powers that the world is divided between after the fall of the United Nations. Ideology The most important thing for the Faith Organization is religion. It has been described as a group of ideologies that began by advocating any and all religions. Society The Faith Organization is made up of various religions, including old ones which have been revived.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 1Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 18 Thanks to the rebirth of old religions the Faith Organization is made of several different cultures and can be basically divided into several religious powers. Some of the powers mentioned in the series are the , and faiths. Of course, the revival of old religions means that more modern religions like Christianity have seen their influence reduced. This coupled with the obvious conflicts caused by several different religions on the same territories refusing to accept one another or trying to impose their own ideology, lead to several internal conflicts.Heavy Object: -195º C Judgement Chapter 3 Part 18 The Faith Organization controls society through religious faith. They use special police forces like Valkyrie, a global divine punishment unit made entirely of women and fitted with special equipment that persecutes those who break religious rules to enforce public morals.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 1 Part 7 The Faith Organization puts more focus in precious metals than paper money. The exchange rate with foreign currencies is set using platinum and diamond, though they still use official paper money on occasion. While not fond of manmade recreations of natural works they are willing to compromise their religious faiths with new technologies and scientific discoveries like genetically altered crops if they feel they can avoid unnecessary conflict. However, they can be ruthless if they think that no compromise can be reached. Their discussions on these issues are solved by the .Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 4 Military As one of the four world powers, the Faith Organization has an army filled with state-of-the-art Objects. They also use powered suits and UAVs. Their Object codenames are religious or mythological. A common tactic of the Faith Organization military is the use of flashlights offensively to blind an enemy while fighting in the dark.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 7 Technology The Faith Organization has a developed space program and satellite network. They have several ambitious military projects, like a frozen submarine aircraft carrier project ultimately deemed too big and easily detected (though it's rumored to be because the higher ups wanted to keep Objects as the primary weapons on the battlefield)Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 3 or the Sky Castle Project, a project to create a flying Object.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 1 Territories The Faith Organization's territory is not a result of natural frontiers, but a result of the failure and collapse of the United Nations in the first half of the 21st century. The Faith Organization's home country is located in Europe, close to the Mediterranean.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Part 11Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 3 Part 1 List of known Territories *Kamchatka Peninsula *Rome *Lost Angels *Athens Characters from the Faith Organization *Sarasa Gleamshifter *Rachel *Maria *Roybelz Oldnick *Iris Aggravation *Ramil Scofflaw *Putana Highball *Skuld Silent-Third *Eric Kingsvalley *Urd Silent-Third *Verdandi Silent-Third *Neil *Robert Mistynail *Veneto Dandelion *Uver Derbyfizz *Tyrfing Boilermaker Faith Organization Objects Trivia *As with the other world powers, the Faith Organization is associated with a color and makes use of it in various areas (such as uniforms), the color in this case being .Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 1 References Category:Faith Organization Category:Terminology Category:Factions and Organizations